


Love Your Work

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, dark corners, stolen moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: A quick Scotty/Uhura moment





	Love Your Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



She was never really sure how they found time. Both of their jobs ate up free time. Contrary to popular belief, communications officers did more than answer the phone, and Uhura prided herself on keeping her equipment in tip-top order.

Scotty’s work habits and devotion to the Enterprise were well-known, but it was possible to lure him away from his work occasionally. His intimate knowledge of the ship came in handy in those moments.

Uhura had never realized just how many dark corners the ship could have – or realized just how talented the chief engineer could be with his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
